Indexing data allows a user to label and locate a specific portion of data. One way to index data is to associate a unique time stamp with a particular portion of data. Where a large volume of data is involved, time stamps may be grouped into time codes, analogous to the way street addresses are grouped into zip codes.
As the level of indexing precision increases, the time increment between each time stamp, as well as the time increment between each time code, may decrease. For example, where a high level of indexing precision is required, time stamps may be in increments of one microsecond and time codes may be in increments of one millisecond. Such a level of indexing precision presents a challenge to data processing, such as the recordation of data. To overcome these challenges, specialized and expensive equipment may be required.
A recording system costing close to a million dollars currently exists that is primarily designed for recording large volumes of data and high precision indexing of data. This system uses high end recorders, such as SONY DIR-1000H available from Sony Corporation, to perform recording functions. Aside from its primary functions, the existing recording system may also be configured to perform an ancillary function of data duplication by manipulating the physical connections between the components of the recording system.
For example, the existing recording system may be manually reconfigured so that one recorder within the recording system reads a source tape and sends the data and time codes to another recorder within the recording system for duplication. The recording system is operable to address any duplication errors due to frequency drift between the two recorders by maintaining the clock speed of the recorder having the source tape. The recording system is also operable to replace any time codes that may be lost between the two recorders with replacement time codes using the appropriate time increment of the time codes. The system uses a multiplexer to use either of the recorders as a source recorder depending on where the source tape is inserted. The system also uses a regenerator to amplify and filter out noise from the time codes received from the recorder having the source tape. The system is also operable to stop the duplication process when the source tape reaches a certain time stamp or time code that is associated with the end of the data without regard to whether either of the tapes have reached their respective physical ends.
To perform data duplication using this existing recording system, the system must be manually reconfigured by manipulating cables at a patch panel of the system so that data can flow from one recorder to another recorder. Further, performing the duplication process using this system fully occupies the operational time of the system, which is undesirable in view of the high cost that is incurred for its primary function of data recording and precision indexing.